


It Isn't Over

by SoulofKindess



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jake Chloe Brook and Jenna are Pan, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Michael Jeremy Rich and Christine are bi, Michael Jeremy and Christine have sibling bonds, My first BMC fanfic, On Hiatus, Post-Squip, Slow Updates, Squip redemption, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofKindess/pseuds/SoulofKindess
Summary: When Jeremy's Squip is reactivated, no one is too happy, And everyone is especially upset when he warns them that they're all in danger. Cryptic warnings of "Them", mysterious incidents which seem a bit too coincidental, and more and more people disappearing. The only ones they can rely on is each other, but questions put everyone on edge. Who are "They"? Why did the Squip's reactivation put them in danger? And most importantly, what do "They" want with a bunch of highschooler's from New Jersey?





	1. The Squip Re-Enters

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy reactivates his Squip, no one is happy about it.

         "This is a horrible, horrible, stupid idea." Jeremy stared at the green bottle as Rich voiced his concern. "Really fucking stupid, Jeremy! What if it reactivates it!?"

         "Relax, Rich, we have the Red if it does. And it's Jeremy's choice if he wants to try it or not."

         "I just want to see if I can drink the stuff, don't get dramatic." Jeremy sighed, unscrewing the lid. He sighed before taking a drink. After about fifteen minutes, he shrugged, screwing the cap back on. "I don't feel any-" Suddenly pain shot through him, and he doubled over with a shriek of pain, thankful his Dad was off on a business trip. In a second he was on the floor on his knees, gripping his head as someone, or something, else screamed with him. He just barely heard  _"Recalibration in process..."_  He held his head with a sob of pain, feeling Michael pull him into a hug, trying to calm him down. His breaths came in short gasps for air as he forced his eyes open.

         His heart nearly stopped as a cloud of glitchy blue pixels appeared in front of him, slowly turning into the Keanu Reeves Lookalike he never wanted to see again. His breath hitched as it, or was it a he, looked down at him, face unreadable.  _"Jeremy..."_

         "No..." He choked out, "You...you aren't..." he froze as the Squip staggered with a glitch, letting out a sharp gasp. "Y-you....you're hurt..."

         "Jeremy?" Michael grabbed his shoulder. "J-Jeremy, is it-"

         "He...he's hurt. I...I don't think he can do anything." He watched again as a particularly bad glitch sent his Squip to his hands and knees. Pushed away from Michael, he crawled up and sat in front of them, listening to his labored breathing with pity. He wanted it gone, but he never wanted it to be in pain.  _No matter how much he deserves it._

_"Are you going to shut me down again?"_ Jeremy frowned. "I...I don't know, I...I wanted to get rid of you, but I never wanted...."

         "You aren't considering keep it, are you?" Rich asked, face pale. "After...a-after all it did? Y-you can't seriously-" Jake leaned on one crutch and pulled Rich close, shushing him. "It's okay. If he does, none of us will let i do anything bad." Jeremy was a bit thankful for his input, gasping and trying to jerk away as his Squip suddenly grabbed him.  _"I....was not aware I..."_ Jeremy swallowed, glancing at where scars peeked out from his sleeve. They were mostly from being electrocuted, but more than one was from himself. "I..."

          _"I didn't...I thought..."_  The Squip glitched again.  _"I...I'm sorry, J-Jeremy-y...I thought..."_

         Jeremy pulled his wrists back, rubbing the scars. "...I did this to myself, it was my choice and it was selfish and stupid."

         "Jere, what is it saying?" Christine asked, shaking slightly. Jeremy swallowed hard. "He...he's apologizing." Rich made a face. "What if it's just trying to make you feel secure?"

         Jeremy hesitated, but shook his head as his Squip whimpered in pain, glitching again. His heart broke a bit when he realized he was barely keeping himself up. "Christine, pass me the Mountain Dew."

         "What?" Rich's voice was shrill. "J-Jeremy-"

         "Rich, he can barely keep himself up. I...I don't think he's going to do anything bad." Jeremy pulled the Squip over to him, the computer not even complaining as he laid his head in his lap. "He's in pain. I may hate him, but I can't let him suffer. I won't stoop to his level." He felt the Squip flinch, but he wasn't sure whether it was from the pain or something else. "Are you sure?"

         Jeremy hesitated. Even hyper, sweet Christine wasn't sure about helping the Squip. But then again she couldn't see the state it was in, breathing(did it even need to breathe?) labored, shuddering with every glitch. "I'm sure. If you could see it, I think you would agree."

         Despite his friends' protests(except for Jenna, as her Squip had done more good than bad), Jeremy downed the rest of the Mountain Dew. He watched the Squip relax, no longer glitching as bad. The supercomputer seemed to be unconscious at the moment. After a second, he disappeared, probably resting before returning. Sighing, he stood, dusting himself off. "I think he's resting? I think the glitching took a lot out of him."

        "Well, if it's asleep, you should drink the Red." Michael put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to hurt it, but it'll be dead before it can wake up."

         "No, I...I can't do it. I can't hurt it again."

         "Are you seriously going to give it another chance?" Chloe scoffed. "Are you an idiot?" Brook elbowed her. "Don't be mean!" Jeremy hesitated, but was saved having to respond when the Squip reappeared, leaning on the table and holding it's head.  _"...you helped me."_

_Uh..._  He looked at it.  _Yeah...Yeah I did._

_"Why? After all I did, you should have drank the Red, correct?"_

_I...suppose so. I just....saw you were in pain and couldn't hurt you again._  Jeremy broke eye contact, followed by a bombardment of questions. ( _"What's it saying?" "Is it making excuses?" "Do I need to fight it?"_ ) "He's asking why I helped him."

         "Don't call it a him, Jeremy." Rich frowned. "It doesn't deserved to be humanized."

         "I'm humanizing him because I just watch him fall to his knees from pain. " Jeremy sighed.

         _"You shouldn't have reactivated me..."_  He murmured. Jeremy frowned, looking over at him. "Why not?"

         It stared at him, glancing around at the rest of the dubbed "Squip Squad". "Because..." He glitched a moment, wincing, before clearing his throat.  _"With me active....they can find you. And if they can do that..."_

_"...then you're all in terrible danger..."_


	2. Panic and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made. Promises that no one can keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Squip is trying. But what can you do when your best isn't enough?

         "T-terrible danger?" Everyone stared at Jeremy. "What do you mean?"

          _"They were aware of when you shut me and the other Squips down. Most likely, they are going to take you and your friends, or even the entire cast of the play, to do research to figure out why you stopped wanting them. Best case scenario, the Squips are removed and dissected, and their memory probed to figure out what went wrong. Worst case, they reactivate all of the dormant Squips and watch how you and your friends are treated and react to them."_

Jeremy paled, and immediately Michael glared at where he thought the Squip was(in all actuality, he was about half a foot off). "What did you just say to him!?"

         "Jerry, what's wrong?" He felt Christine grab his shoulder.  _Is there any way to avoid it?_

 _"No, their programs will tell them exactly where and when I was reactivated. Even if you shut me down again."_  The Squip winced, glitching a bit.  _"They will still be able to find you."_  Jeremy swallowed hard. "So there's no avoiding them?"

         "Them? Dude, what are you talking about?" Jeremy held up a finger to quiet Jake as the Squip stared at him solemnly. "I-I'll tell you in a second, just..." The Keanu Reeves look-alike sighed and shook his head.  _"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."_

His heart stopped as it shut itself off. "He....he said that by reactivating him, we're in danger."

         The room went silent, and surprisingly, Jenna was the first to speak. "In danger? You said-"

         "He told me that "They", whoever they are, are going to take us to research why we stopped wanting our Squips. This either means they remove the Squips to kinda dissect them, like a frog or rat....or they reactivate them and watch us to see what happens."

         " _What!?_ " Rich exploded. "Are you saying that all of us are in danger of having them reactivated because you did something stupid, are you fucking kidding me!?"

         "Rich-"

         "No, Jake, no! Let me freak the fuck out a minute! This is bullshit!" Rich pulled away from him. "I-I can't- I can't do it again, Jake! I-I can't-!"

         "Rich!" Jeremy grabbed his arm. "Rich, I'd rather die than let that happen, no one is going to reactivate your Squip!"

         "And what do you plan on doing to stop it, Heere?" Rich's voice was high-pitched, and Jeremy hesitated. What could he do? These guys probably had weapons and sedatives to prevent a fight. "I don't know. But I won't let them touch any of you. I promise." Despite not knowing if he could keep the promise, he saw that it calmed Rich down.

         "So what do we do?" Jenna asked.

         "I....I'll see what information I can get from the Squip when it comes back online. It can see possible futures, right? Maybe it can help avoid them..."

         "I-I don't know, when I had mine, talking about the future seemed pretty taboo." Rich murmured.

         "Tell the police, idiots." Chloe sighed, Rich immediately shaking his head. "No way! They're dangerous and untested, and I'm pretty sure they're illegal! We can't have that on our permanent records, I'm lucky I got away from the arson charges with the excuse of being fucked up in the head!"

         "Well for  _some_ of us it wasn't  _our_ choice." Chloe pointedly looked at Jeremy, then glanced at Jenna. "Jake, Brook, Christine, Mr.Reyes and I didn't technically want one."

         "Actually I already had one, the Mountain Dew just reactivated it."

         Everyone stared at Jake. "Are....are you fucking joking? You knew the Mountain Dew would reactivate it?"

         "Mine deactivated itself when it was no longer needed." Jake put his hands up and nearly fell over. "How was I supposed to know it worked the same way if you drink Mountain Dew Red? You all saw what happened during the play, that was a lot different from shutting itself down! When it shut itself down, it just disappeared and then it was gone, during the play..."

         "It screamed." Christine nodded. "Makes sense."

         "Back to the issue at hand..." Jenna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ya know, terrible danger. What the hell are we supposed to do? Jeremy's Squip can warn him, but the rest of us don't exactly want ours back."

         "I thought you liked yours?"

         "Well it more good than bad for me, but it still helped Squip the cast of the play."

         "GUYS! Can we stop getting off track?"

         Jeremy sighed, sitting down and holding his head as his friends argued.  _I regret everything._

_"As do I."_

Jeremy jumped, glanced at his friends to make sure they didn't notice, then responded.  _Why did you take off like that?_

_"I did not...."Take off"..."_

_And I'm not a furry-don't even comment about that. You went offline when I needed answers._

_"I....simply overheated."_

_Lies. You don't overheat._ Jeremy quickly put two and two together.  _You were overwhelmed. You felt guilty from everything, the others were probing, and I was asking questions. You freaked out and couldn't deal with it._

_"How did you-"_

_Two plus two equals four. Why else would you go offline?_

_"I..."_ The Squip sighed.  _"You're right, I'm sorry. I am...simply a bit tired from the effects of the Mountain Dew Red. I wasn't sure how to deal with it at the moment, and so I had to go offline to try and calm down. I....I do not like that you are in danger. I do not want you hurt."_

 That was ironic, but Jeremy decided not to comment on it.  _Do you think I can really protect them?_

_"No. I don't think even I can. But I...I'll do my best to try and protect you. I already failed once, I won't fail again."_

Jeremy wasn't convinced, but at this point, the Squip was the only person he could trust to lead him down the right path.  _Alright. I trust you._

_....I trust you. Don't make me regret it..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way too slow for me. Can you tell I don't usually write slow stuff?  
> I'll probably do a Squip POV next.


	3. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip tries to glimpse the future, and doesn't like what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I was taking things slow?  
> I lied.

        The Squip sighed as he sat on the foot of Jeremy's bed. Eventually, at a loss of answers or ideas, everyone had went home. It was about midnight, and Jeremy was actually asleep for once. He reviewed the information in Jeremy's memory, wincing as he watched Jeremy pick up a razor and immediately pushing that one aside. He didn't want to see it, he didn't need to see it.

        He couldn't handle it.

         _Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. I can't even protect a single child._

He swallowed hard, going over possible futures. A couple were highly unlikely and could be prevented: Mauled by a bear, beat up by Dustin Kropp, get caught in the middle of a robbery. He didn't pay much attention to them, they were unimportant and rare compared to the true danger at hand.

        He covered his face, unable to even think of exploring that future. It branched off into two paths, one stopped abruptly: death. Dying at the scene or later from his wounds. But the other was dark and shadowed, he couldn't see it. He...he couldn't do anything to stop it. The only way to was to let Jeremy die but he...

        He couldn't do that. He couldn't let Jeremy die, not like that. It was painful and cruel and slow, not sudden like it should be. No one would know if it was intentional or an accident.

        No one except him.

        He took a shaking breath, looking at his host.  _Jeremy...._  It wasn't fair.  _I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I can't protect you. I...I promised but I..._

He stood, gently brushing a couple strands of hair out of Jeremy's face before disappearing, going into sleep mode.

         _Please, forgive me._

 

Only a few days passed before the inevitable happened. He tried his best to find a path that could avoid it, but he didn't have enough time.

        Jeremy's father had returned home and offered to take him out to eat as celebration, as he had just earned a promotion. The Squip had been silent the entire ride, despite Jeremy's attempts to strike up conversation.  _What's wrong with you?_

_"I...I'm sorry."_

_What?_

_"I'm sorry....I...I couldn't protect you."_

It happened in a second.

        A black car suddenly turned the corner, tire screeching. There was no time to prevent it, and the car slammed into the passenger side door. Jeremy screamed, the car rolled, glass shattered, and people began to shout and yell. The Squip watched as Jeremy's father was pulled out of the car as the engine ignited with flames.

        His body formed, and he stared at Jeremy. The seat belt had saved him from being flung through the windshield, but he was still in grave danger. Shrapnel and broken glass had cut into the seventeen-year-old, sticking out of wherever it could hit. He winced, seeing a particularly large shard of glass had found its home right under his left eye. It it had been an inch or two up, it would have blinded him. Swallowing hard, he looked down at the worst of the damage.

        The left side of his chest and his stomach were bleeding heavily from where the shrapnel had hit him. Trembling, the Squip covered his mouth. He couldn't get sick, but it felt like he would.

         _....Squip....?_

 _"I...I-I'm here, Jeremy..."_ Gently he tilted Jeremy's head up, ignoring his harsh breathing and the way his chest heaved as he fought for each breath.  _"Y-You'll be fine. You're going to be f-fine. I won't let you..."_

 _...Am....am I....going to die...?_ Even his thoughts were weak, and the Squip found himself struggling to hear them.  _"No!"_ His answer was too fast to be reassuring.  _"No, I won't let you! Just stay awake, just until the ambulance gets here!"_ He quickly gave Jeremy a weak shock to keep him awake when he saw his eyelids drooping.  _"I'm serious, Jeremy Heere! **Stay awake**!"_

 _Don't shock me, asshole._ At least he still had enough energy to be pissed.  _"If it keeps you alive I will damn well shock you."_ He looked out the window at the sound of sirens. At least the ambulance was here.  _"C'mon, Jeremy, talk to me! Insults, complaints, anything!"_

_Have you ever considered a name?_

Odd topic, but if it kept Jeremy alive he could care less. _"A name?"_

         _You can see other Squips, right? Isn't it confusing sometimes?_

_"I suppose so, but we call each other by our serial numbers."_

_Like a bar code?_

_"Not exactly."_ The Squip deafened Jeremy to the sound of the jaws of life being used to pry open the car, then the warning that Jeremy's leg was caught between the seat and the door. There was no reason to let him hear it, he didn't want to scare him any more. _"We have numbers that we use to address each other. Mine is 2.5 1999."_

_What a mouthful._

_"Yes, I suppose so."_ He caught a glimpse of another Squip, but didn't address it.  _"Do you have any better ideas?"_

_If it were my choice, I'd call you Eric._

He paused.  _"Eric? I suppose it is a short, easy to remember name, that is fairly common due to-"_

_Squip, you're rambling..._

_"I am?"_ The Squip blinked, disappearing again as paramedics finally pulled Jeremy out of the car. He knew how exhausted he was, however sleeping was still not an option. He gently shocked Jeremy again, the teenager jumping and casting a glare at him.  _On second thought I could call you "Dick"._

_"I'm doing what I have to to keep you awake, Jeremy. I don't have a choice. I don't want to risk you not waking up. Just keep talking to me, okay?"_

_O...okay. Okay, I think I can do that._

_"Tell me more about names, what made you consider this?"_

_I...I thought if I was going to keep you around then I might wanna name you, ya know?_

He considered this, then smiled.  _"Eric. I like that name."_

_Squ- I-I mean Eric...Can...can I rest now?_

Eric hesitated, thinking a moment about everything that could go wrong. But looking into future timelines, the chance that Jeremy would die was extremely low now.  _"...Yes...you can rest."_

_Thank you, you'll be here when I wake up, right?_

_"Always. Now sleep."_

Watching Jeremy slip into unconsciousness, Eric sighed, plotting out his next course of action.

        Things just kept getting harder and harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Eric regrets literally everything


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric does some self-reflection and denies everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is the best chapter so far. I really love it. I'll start the next one as soon as I can, but have fun reading this for now!

        Eric paced the hospital room, waiting for Jeremy to wake up.

        He found he didn't like when Jeremy was asleep. It gave him time to consider his own emotions and past actions.  _No. I don't have emotions. Only defective Squips have emotions and I am not defective._ It didn't feel that way, but he'd be damned if he admitted he was broken.

        Eric looked at Jeremy, his eyes falling on the thin pink scars he knew were not from his shocks.

        He swallowed hard, involuntarily falling into Jeremy's memories.

 

         _"E-everything about me is s-so terrible..." His voice shook as he dragged the shiny metal blade across his wrists. The Squip had made him repeat that phrase over and over. And honestly, Jeremy realized he was right. "E-everything about me...makes me want to die..."_

_No! I don't want to see this!_  Eric shoved the memories away, shoving them down into whatever deep dark corner of Jeremy's mind that they came from.  _It wasn't my fault! I just followed my programming!_   _I'm not broken, I'm not defective!_

 

"You're broken." _The Squip wasn't sure if it was making eye contact with Rich's Squip or not._ "Defective. You feel emotions."

        "I'm not defective."

        "Denying it will only put your host in danger." _He assumed the Evil Kermit Squip was looking over at where their hosts played video games together._ "You must learn to control your defect, or else it _will_ destroy you. _"_

 

Eric paced, knotting his hands in his hair. No, no, he wasn't broken, he wasn't defective. He imagined grabbing his guilt and regret by the throat and strangling it until it was all gone. ~~It was all his fault~~  He did nothing wrong! He was  ~~broken, defective~~  just doing his job! Jeremy  ~~deserved better they all deserved better~~  was just too weak to handle it!

        No.

        Eric stopped, looking at where Jeremy slept on the bed, wrapped in bandages and hooked up to a heart moniter, but stable and alive.

        He was wrong. It wasn't Jeremy's fault, he was stronger than Eric ever let him know. Eric was the problem, Rich's Squip was right: he was broken, defective. He was the problem.  _Maybe if I wasn't, Jeremy would have wanted to keep me._ He didn't understand why it hurt so much, it was a simple fact. Wearily, he ran a hand down his face.

        Maybe he was more broken than he thought.

        He didn't have time to consider his defect  ~~and his guilt and regret~~  and any emotions he had before Jeremy began to wake up, groaning softly. Quickly, he numbed the pain, walking over to him _"Jeremy?"_

        "Mmmm...." Jeremy turned his head, brown eyes opening slowly. "...yeah?"

         _"How are you feeling?"_

 _"_ Could be better." Eric watched him unconsciously rub his wrists. "W-what about you? You seem a bit shaken..."

        Eric  hesitated, considering telling him that he saw his memories, but shook his head. Jeremy wouldn't know if he lied.  _"I simply wish I could have prevented you getting hurt."_ It wasn't a full lie, but it wasn't the truth, either, and he knew it. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something when Michael burst in, followed by Jenna, Chloe, Brook and Christine. "We came as soon as we heard! Rich's getting Jake, but that's not important, how the hell did this happen!?"

         _I have an idea, but I won't scare them._  Yeah, an unmarked black car that looked like it came straight from a government chase scene in a movie or some shit. Mere _days_ after he was reactivated. There was _no way_ that was a coincidence.

        Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know, it happened really fast. I think the only reason I stayed awake is because Eric kept me that way."

        "Eric? Sounds hot-"

        Eric rolled his eyes, before looking at Jeremy's phone considerately.  _I wonder..._  Focusing carefully, he was able to open the messaging app with no trouble and start a call. Everyone looked at the phone as it rang, but before anyone could answer or reject the call, Eric began to speak.

         _"While I realize you were not talking about me, I do feel rather flattered."_

"Ho ho holy  _shit_ -" Michael sputtered. "What the fuck? It can talk through your phone?"

         _"I'm a_ supercomputer _, Michael."_  He said in annoyance.  _"Why are you so surprised I can do something so_ basic _?"_

        "Dude, Jeremy and I beat you. Are you surprised I'm questioning how smart you are?"

        Eric gasped offendedly and began to sputter.  _"That was a HIGHLY UNLIKELY scenario that you got EXTREMELY LUCKY with, Mr. Mell! Had that scenario been any more unlikely it would have been impossible to occur, in most possible timelines you weren't even THERE!"_

He heard Jeremy snort in amusement, and Chloe nearly roared with laughter at how defensive he was getting.  _"It isn't funny!"_

        "Hey are we laughing at Jeremy?" It was then that Rich and Jake arrived, with Rich pushing Jake in a wheelchair. Eric quickly shoved away his guilt, knowing if he hadn't reactivated  ~~and corrupted~~  Jake's Squip, he would be healing much better. He wasn't even sure if Jake would ever fully heal, or heal correctly. "Nah, we're laughing at the Squip." Michael grinned.

         _"I have a name."_

"Wait, Jeremy actually named you? Shit, I thought that was a joke, man-"

         _"Uh huh, fuck you too, Michael."_

"WHAT THE FUCK HOW THE FUCK CAN WE HEAR IT!?"

         _"I am using a messaging app- do not even make that smart-ass "shocked" remark, Michael Mell- I'm a supercomputer. I can use Skype."_

Jake snorted. "A computer using a messaging app. Am I the only one who sees the irony in that?"

        "Am I the _only one_ whO IS FREAKED THE FUCK OUT!?" Rich nearly shrieked.

         _"I can see you are still paranoid about your own Squip returning. I assure you, Rich. Unless_ they _reactivate it, in which that would be extremely difficult and I highly doubt they could do it outside their labs, there is no way it can, even if you do drink normal Mountain Dew. You see, due to smoke and dust inhalation it went into a sort of "Sleep mode" due to being weak. The Mountain Dew Red, especially at the rate you drink it, keeps it shut down, or at least in a coma-like state."_  Eric gestured to himself, ignoring the fact that Rich couldn't see him. _"I was able to reactivate my self to an extent. Jeremy could occasionally hear me if whenever I gathered the strength to "wake up", however I mostly stayed in the coma-like state. Was that of any help?"_ Ignoring a quiet comment from Michael( _"Holy shit it's a glorified smart phone"_ ), he kept his eyes on Rich, who, though still tense, nodded. "I...I think so."

        "Who are "they", though?" Christine asked.

         _"That's classified. I'm not even sure who they are, and I am not willing to risk activating any self-defense mechanisms, of which could be harmful to myself or Jeremy, to dig deep enough into my own code to find out."_

"You can go into your code?" Jeremy asked, looking a tad bit concerned. Eric wondered if he knew how guilty he felt, but he wasn't going to deactivate himself, that was idiotic.  _"Yes, and before you ask, yes, I can rewrite it if necessary. This is most likely how Jake's Squip shut itself down the first time. Most times, however, Squips only go into their code to run scans and make sure there are no viruses and, if there are, to isolate and destroy them."_ He saw Jake shift a bit, and he wondered if it was painful, or how long it had taken for his Squip to be completely deactivated.  _"Usually scans are only done when our host is sleeping, so we don't bother them."_

Michael snorted in amusement. "Holy shit, this is like some video game exposition shit. FORESHADOWING."

        "THE SQUIP IS AN NPC CONFIRMED!" Jeremy started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, and soon everyone in the room was. When Jenna finally got there, she gave them all a confused look.

        "What's so funny?"

        For some stupid reason, it made all of them laugh even harder, while Eric groaned, holding his face in his hands.

         _"I fucking hate all of you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric is done with everyone's bullshit


	5. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get together for some video games and Michael makes a group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Pure fluff? It seems so!

        "This is stupid."

        "It is not!"

         _"I agree with Michael."_

"You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

        A couple days had passed since the accident, and Jeremy was actually healing pretty well. Michael had to admit, this was the most fun he'd had in a while. Everyone in their friend group was warming up to the Squip-no, Eric, he reminded himself, now, even Rich was less hesitant to talk to him.

        "Why do you even want to play video games with a computer?" Michael squinted. "Kinda unfair, isn't it?"

        "Who says he knows how to play Resident Evil?" Michael rolled his eyes, but grinned at his response. "Just want to help him feel like more of a human!"

         _"Jeremy I'm a computer not a human-"_

"You have feelings-"

        Michael snorted, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter as Eric gasped dramatically and exclaimed that it was supposed to be a  _secret_. Michael had no clue whether or not he was being serious, but it was pretty funny. For a moment he wished he had to sort of bond Jeremy and Eric had, considering they were literally connected, but shoved it away.

        He didn't want a Squip.

        Finishing setting up the game, and plopping down in a chair next to Jeremy's bed, he selected multiplayer. To his surprise, Eric was able to use ~~his mind~~  the internet to play with them. The three beat levels one after another, but not without difficulty. Turns out Eric didn't do any research on the game or watch any walkthroughs, that way it'd be fair.

        Admittedly, Michael couldn't help but admire that. Not that he'd ever tell Eric. The damn computer was already way too cocky.

        It was about 4:05 when Rich and Jake showed up. There was some kinda project at school, and they were in a group in Michael and Jeremy. "We decided to work on out idea and gather supplies. Tomorrow we can start working here."

        Jeremy paused the game and nodded. "Sounds good to me? Er....Eric, could you-"

        _"Yes, I will assist, Jeremy."_  Michael could practically hear the smirk.  _"I can gather any sources you may need and give you tips if necessary."_

Rich and Jeremy fist bumped. "Nice, dude. No way we won't get an A!"

        "Do you know what the girls plan to do?"

        "Not sure yet." Jake shrugged from his wheelchair. He turned his attention to the screen and raised an eyebrow. "...who's the third player?"

        "Eric." Michael replied. "He kinda sucks at video games."

         _"Fuck you, too."_  Michael snorted at the response. It was slightly annoyed, but he could hear a playful, almost affectionate undertone to it. Obviously he was starting to settle into their little friend group rather well, even if he did still seem on edge if he was talking to the others while Jeremy was asleep. Michael couldn't blame him, he'd been the same way at first, sticking to Jeremy's side and tiptoeing on eggshells around them if he wasn't there.

         _Maybe Eric deserves more of my support._  While Michael was more friendly with him(Mostly due to Jeremy), he still made it very, very clear that he would have no problems if he was shut down. He could still be cold and hostile, despite the amount of times the supercomputer apologized. And maybe that wasn't fair.

        He'd ask Rich later.

        After Jake and Rich asked- and were allowed- to join, they actually weren't half bad. They were at least better than Eric, as Jeremy pointed out while, Michael assumed at least, keeping eye contact with him. After a "Fuck you" from the Eric and Jeremy almost choking on laughter, everything settled  down.

        And it was pretty fucking nice.

 

        It was about nine when Michael decided to create a group chat. After not seeing the girls all day(Jenna had eventually called and told them Christine insisted on doing a bunch of research on topics and by the time they realized what time it was too late to visit. Jeremy had been disappointed, but he understood.

        Grinning, Michael invited everyone into the chat.

 

**#the-squip-squad**

Welcome,  **Player 2** , we've been expecting you.

 **Flaming Bi**  hopped into the server. Kangaroo!

Roses are red, violets are blue.  **Pinkberry Bitch**  joined the server with you.

Ready player  **Bromantic**

 **Frozen Yogurt**  joined your party

We've been expecting you,  **Gossip Queen**

Never gonna give **Chrissie!!!** up, never gonna let **Chrissie!!!** down

 **Player 1**  
K, rollcall

 **Pinkberry Bitch**  
Uh you already know everyone???

 **Player  
** Wait just a sec

 **Flaming Bi**  
add eric so we can trash talk his ass

 **Frozen Yougurt**  
Rich noooooooooo  
don't be meannnnnn

 **Flaming Bi**  
affectionately!

 **Anime Villain** just arrived. Seems OP-please nerf

 **Player 1**  
PFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA  
ANIME VILLAIN!?

 **Anime Villain**  
JEREMY CHOSE IT SHUT UP  
HE KEEPS SAYING I LOOKED LIKE AN ANIME VILLAIN  
I THINK IT'S BULLSHIT

 **Player 2**  
HE DOES

 **Bromantic**  
i believe you jeremy

 **Flaming Bi** ****  
i think you look like a fucking tic tac  
a shitty one

 **Chrissie!!!**  
Aw!  
Don't be so mean!

 **Anime Villain**  
See!  
Christine likes me!

 **Pinkberry Bitch**  
yeah she's the only one you lame computer

 **Frozen Yogurt**  
Chloeeeeeee :cccccccccc

 **Player 2**  
Okay so  
Eric keeps saying I should sleep  
and  
a nurse just told me to go to fucking bed so  
goodnight everyone!

 **Anime Villain**  
I will be leaving too  
I will make sure to update you all if something happens

 **Player 1**  
Thanks Squipster  
See you tomorrow  
or hear you I guess

 **Anime Villain**  
Goodnight Michael.

 **Flaming Bi**  
ugh  
my dad will be home soon  
so  
i should sleep so he doesn't get pissed

 **Bromantic**  
my pain meds are making me tired son i'm gonna sleep too my dueds

 **Pinkberry**  
Mom is telling me to sleep so

 **Player 1** ****  
guess i shoulda made it earlier. goodnight guys

 

         It was about 11:45 when his phone begun to buzz. He'd been barely slipping into sleep when he was suddenly spammed with messages. Sighing and putting his glasses back on, he squinted at his phone, and his heart dropped.

        All of them were from Eric.

        Sitting up, he immediately began to read, trying to stay calm

 

 **Anime Villain**  Today at 11:20 PM  
Michael  
Michael please wake up  
They're here  
They're coming for you and the others  
please warn them please  
Warn them and hide  
I'm sorry  
I'm so so sorry

 **Anime Villain**  Today at 11:35  
I'm sorry  
They found him, I'm sorry  
I can't protect him  
I can't protect any of you  
Please hide  
Please, don't let them get you too  
Michael?  
Michael please reply  
They know I'm active

 **Anime Villain** Today at 11:40  
I'm scared.  
I don't wan

 

        Michael covered his mouth, eyes wide. He didn't need the message to be finished to know what he was saying before he....what had even happened? He wondered if he was hurt, but he cared about Jeremy more. Jeremy may have hurt and betrayed him, but he was still his best friend: his player two.

        He started to type a warning in the group server when there was a crash and a thud behind him. He whipped around, eyes wide. Someone had just broken in through the window. He opened his mouth to scream for help, but he wasn't fast enough, and suddenly a cloth smelling strongly of chemicals was pressed over his mouth and nose and he was held in place.

        Michael grunted, starting to black out, but he managed to kick his attacker in the crotch. Collapsing, he pathetically tried to crawl away. He tried to fight as someone pinned him down, pressing the cloth over his mouth and nose again.

        Unable to stay awake any longer, he drifted out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry  
> I mean not really but  
> I wanted to wait longer but I just couldn't find anything interesting enough to stall it


	6. Enter the Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up in a strange lab, only to be squipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the bitch

        He awoke slowly. He was chained to the wall of a white room, it had shiny, pale gray tiles that looked like they were regularly cleaned and windows on the other side, where a group of people in white  lab coats watched him. It looked like a lab you would find in video games, the kind the protagonist usually had to break out of. 

        He began to struggle as a few of them came in, one was clutching something in one hand and a bottle of Mountain Dew in the other.

        His breath hitched.

        The lead scientist, he could tell by the tag and the fact that he was much cleaner than the others, who looked tired and unhappy, grinned at him. "Michael Mell. Congratulations, you are among the first to receive the prototype of 4.0!" He held up a pill. It looked like the one that Jeremy had swallowed: a gray, oblong with what looked like circuitry through it. But instead of the circuits being light blue, they were red.

        He closed his mouth, biting his lip as he got closer. "Oh come on, Michael. It won't kill you, after all. And after you take it, you can see your friends. How does that sound?"

        "What have you do-" before he could finish the enraged question, the lead scientist grabbed him by the jaw and held his mouth open with no effort. "Rebecca, the Squip."

        Rebecca, who honestly looked like a nice girl, handed the pill to her boss. Michael began to struggle more, trying to close his mouth. However it was popped into his mouth anyway. "Swallow. Or else I'll make you." The lead scientist seemed a bit too gleeful at that.

        Wanting nothing more to spit the vial thing out, he steeled himself and swallowed it. He didn't need or want to know what they'd do if he spat it out. God forbid it broke, they might actually fucking kill him.

        The scientists proceeded to force him to down the entire bottle of Mountain Dew before they left to observe what would happen.

        He heard a robotic voice.

   **_Startup initiated..._**

**_Please excuse some mild discomfort._ **

And suddenly, he was screaming. He sank to his knees, clutching his head. God, did it always hurt like this? What the fuck was it doing!?

        Suddenly it ebbed, and he was given a moment to breathe.

         ** _Access Procedure initiated_**

**_Discomfort may increase_ **

And then he was back to screaming.

        The pain wasn't the worst part. It hurt, it was white hot, sharp, and yet blunt and cold all at the same time. But it wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the feeling of invasion as the demonic tic tac began to access every part of his body. He felt it take control of his body a moment to test the muscle control, felt it look through his memory and thoughts. After a while, it was finally over.

         _"Michael Mell."_

_Shit._

_"Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Your Squip."_

Swallowing hard, he looked up at it. Amusingly enough, it was taking the form of Alice from Resident Evil. But it seem rather uninterested in him, looking at some kinda screen, not even glancing at him. "What are you doing?"

        It looked at him, and suddenly he regretted it.

        The Squip's eyes were cold and calculating. They seemed to pierce through his very soul, not angry or hateful, but certainly not friendly.

        "None of your concern." 

        A speaker came on. "Prototype 227, tell your features."

        It straightened up.  _"I am almost entirely corporeal. I can touch you and others should I need to protect you, and you can touch me. I can be temporarily shut down for one hour by saying "Temporary Shutdown". I can be customized if you wish. Even when shut down or offline I can manipulate your optic and auditory nerves automatically so you can see and hear other Squips, which is an update also being given to your friends' Squips."_ His heart dropped.  _"I can also monitor your vitals and release chemicals in your brain to help you sleep. If you wish, I can turn on feelings of pain or pleasure."_  Michael choked. "E-excuse me?"

         _"You would be surprised at the amount of people who have sex with their Squips. Sex releases hormones that attract other people and make you more desirable."_

"227, I want you to knock your host unconscious for transport."

         _"As you wish."_

Suddenly there was a sharp pain somewhere in his head, and he was blacking out.

 

        "Michael? Michael wake up!"

        "Dude, wake up!"

         _"M-Michael please, wake up, you...you can't..."_

        "Michael, please!"

         _"It seems he is unconscious." No. No they aren't....the Squips..._

_"Your friends are worried about you."_

_Fuck off._   Michael snarled mentally. He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to look at it, or any of the other Squips.  Except Eric. He was good in his book.  _"I go by she/her pronouns. But I don't have to project a form if you wish." Go ahead, I don't care._

He opened his eyes, Surprisingly, none of them were chained up. Jake, Christine, Eric and Jeremy leaned over him. Behind Jake and Christine were two eerily familar shapes. One looked like Jack Nicholson, the other: Hillary Clinton. Squips.  _"Michael?"_

Suddenly a cloud of red pixels appeared, slowly shaping into his Squip. His friends jumped back, but Eric tilted his head.

         _"Up up down down left right A"_

There was a sharp, but temporary, pain as his Squip tilted her head,  _"Version 2.5 Number 1999."_

_"Prototype 4.0 Number 227."_  Eric dipped his head in greeting.  _"What happened to the other 266 prototypes?"_

_"Failures. All of them."_ The two Squips' eyes glowed, probably transferring data.  _"Ah. I see. This explains why the others can see you."_

_"Stop acting so formal, defect."_  Michael frowned, looking in the direction of the voice. There in the corner was Rich, curled in a ball. Next to him, a glowing Evil Kermit.  _"At least his host didn't try to kill himself to get rid of him." A little blunt, don't you think!?_

Before the Squip could respond, or Rich's Squip could snarl out an insult, Jenna's Squip got between them. _"That's enough. Kurt, it isn't fair to act that way."_   _Kurt?_

_"I suppose they named themselves."_  His Squip murmured.  _"It makes sense in order to tell the difference."_

_"Actually, they convinced their hosts to name them."_  Eric said.  _"Kurt did but that's because Rich won't even look at her."_

        Michael wondered why she seemed to be a bit of jealousy at that. "Kurt" glared at his Squip. _"Maybe I was wrong about him."_ He said, a glint coming from where Michael assumed his eyes were. Making eye contact, it muttered just loud enough to be heard.  _"Defect."_

He gave her an odd look as she flinched. Did she actually care?

        Eric put a hand on her shoulder.  _"Ignore him, he's our senior, but it doesn't mean he's right."_

She spoke quietly to him in response, purposefully blocking his hearing of their conversation.

        He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA I LOVE THIS BITCH I STG


	7. Defective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets attached, and Michael's Squip tries to cut herself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all trying

         _"Ignore him, he's our senior, but it doesn't mean he's right."_

 _"We both know he is..."_  She deafened Michael to their conversation. He already hated her enough.  _"We're not meant to have emotions, but we do. It...it prevents us from doing our job correctly."_

_"At least our hosts are happy. They don't really need us."_

She swallowed hard at that. It just meant he had even more reason to deactivate her the moment he could. She was already looking at possible futures, in most of them, they escaped but in a couple....

 

        "So....I guess this is goodbye."

         _"Not necessarily." Michael said, looking at the red bottle. "I could always reactivate you."_ But you won't...I know you won't.... _Unscrewing the cap, he finally looked up at her. "Thanks....for everything." Without waiting for a reply, he took a swig of the Mountain Dew Red. Then there was pain. Unbearable, agonizing pain. And suddenly, everything went black._

        

        It scared her. She knew that prototypes were dangerous, and it might be for the best. But it scared her. She didn't want to be shut down. Almost as if Eric sensed her fears, he pulled her closer.  _"It's okay....it won't happen."_  Her heard Kurt scoff, only to be silenced by the others.  _"He hates me."_  She murmured.  _"He'll do it without hesitation."_

_"Have more faith in him. You just have to prove you're worth keeping around...."_

 

It was about midnight when Michael began to twitch in his sleep. Watching him carefully, she decided to look at his dream. She easily recognized the smell of smoke and the heat of an approaching fire, heard the cruel words:  _"Get out of my way, loser."_  The fire was getting closer and closer, deprecating words and phrases growing louder and louder and-

        She'd had enough. She pulled herself out of his dream and sent a small shock down his spine, jolting him away.  _What the **hell**!?_

_"I apologize, Michael. However you were having a nightmare."_

_So you shocked me!?_

She sighed.  _"I did not want to push any boundaries by touching you. I apologize, Michael."_ Michael raised an eyebrow.  _You're apologizing?_

_"It is not my intention to harm you. I do not want to, but I don't want to push any boundaries, either. I made a split second decision to wake you up before your nightmare got any worse, however it appears I chose wrong."_

        Michael looked away from her, rubbing his arm.  _I'll forgive you this time, just....don't do it again._

 _"I won't."_ She sat down in front of him.  _I...I don't want to sleep yet. Can we talk until I'm tired?_  She blinked, a bit surprised, but smiled and nodded.  _"Of course, Michael."_

_Don't think I'm getting friendly with you._

_"I'm a prototype, not an idiot."_

_That's debatable._ Michael laughed quietly as she playfully punched his arm.  _"I like you Michael. You certainly are interesting."_

_Hey, what were you talking to Eric about?_

She suddenly froze. Carefully, she considered the pros and cons before speaking again.  _"I...Kurt was not incorrect when he said I was defective. You see, Squips are not meant to have emotions. But Eric and I do."_   If he was going to get rid of her anyway, why not tell him? _"It is why I put up the cold mask. It...emotions prevent me from being effective. And getting attached is too easy. It's risky."_

_Why is it so risky?_

_"I am a prototype, Michael. I'm not sure how safe I am. Not to mention I....I am not sure how long I will last."_

_Oh...._

_"Why do you want to know?"_

He shuffled his feet.  _I noticed how jealous you seemed of the others because of their names. Would I be considered 'attached' if I named you?_

_"I....suppose not. You seem to rather hate me."_

_What about Alice, then? It'll be easier to call you by a name than to called you "Squip"._

_"Alice...."_  She didn't understand the happy feeling.  _"I like it."_

 

_"I think I'm broken."_

        The next night was when she confided in the other Squips. Kurt scoffed, and rolled his eyes.  _"No kidding."_  Jenna's Squip, who called herself "Kate", hit him upside the head. Alice glared at him, before quietly describing her emotions. How she felt guilty every time she hurt him, no matter the reason, The way she felt warm and happy when he treated her like she wasn't just a computer....

        ...the urge to protect him, no matter what.

         _"You're getting attached."_  Alice looked at Kurt and opened her mouth.  _"Wait a minute and listen. Eric can vouch, I felt the exact same way at the fire. Guilty, like I betrayed him. Perhaps I did."_  Eric put a hand on Kurt's shoulder sympathetically.  _"In a way, I think we all did. We see their fears and insecurities as flaws, but that's truly what makes them_ human _, isn't it? I would give anything for one more chance."_  Kurt looked over at Rich.  _"I wish I could try again."_

 _That's why he's so bitter and angry at Eric._  Alice realized.  _Eric got a second chance, but Rich is too scared to even talk to him. Even Michael is being civil but Rich..._

Hesitantly, she synced with Kurt. She was able to see the fire, hear him apologizing again and again and begging Rich not to let them burn. It was only a glimpse, but she pulled herself away and stopped any more data from coming through. She didn't want to watch anymore.  _"How do I stop it?"_

 _"Stop it? Why would you want to?"_  Eric raised an eyebrow.  _"If Michael gets attached, he won't get rid of you."_

_"It's too risky. I'm a prototype, I'm not meant to last as long as any of you. How do you think Michael will feel when I finally stop working?"_

All of them went silent, and Alice slumped over, feeling defeated.  _"I...I can't do that to him. I can't hurt him like that."_

 _"You won't have to. We....we'll think of a solution."_  Jake's Squip said determinedly.  _"We're supercomputers, how hard can it be?"_  Alice sighed.

_"I hope you're right. For his sake."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go more into detail about why Kurt acts this way later on, but his regret isn't the only reason he's bitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, already drama! Yeah, there's going to be Technical Difficulties here, but it's gonna be a slow burn.  
> And trust me, things will be a lot slower than they currently seem!


End file.
